flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Duo Novem Septem
Duo Novem Septem (more commonly known as Novem by most) is a Traveler in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality If there is a complete pain in the rear among the Travelers, Novem is it. Large and loud, he is not one to stay anywhere long, sometimes appearing as a benevolent figure and other times as more of a trickster depending on how he feels in the moment. His interests are notorious for shifting extremely quickly, nothing capturing his attention longer than a few weeks at a time before he disappears in the night to the next interesting thing, never having found anything to really set aside his whims for. To Novem, life isn't worth living if he and the people around him at the moment can't have a good time, and for him after four centuries, that requires daring and finding something new, often just for the sake of fun. For him there aren't many repercussions to this lifestyle anyway thanks to being such a long-lived race and his impeccable, eidetic memory that will let him remember every face, every name, every stupid story, joke, and adventure when he needs or wants to, letting him march on with his life as he pleases, and he'd have it no other way. Background As the two thousand two hundred and ninety seventh child of dear old Zero, Novem had a lot of responsibilities. Which was to say, he had none at all and spent most of his early life in the Wanderer's Palace, bored to tears as he heard all about the Waking World and all the wonderful things happening in it... as well as the fact that it was too dangerous for any Traveler to attempt to venture and that they should stay put. Of course, whenever he wanted to leave, something small and trivial came up and he couldn't help himself from seeing what happened with whatever the event was at the moment. Mostly, it tended to involve avoiding directly disappointing Zero. For what would become one of the more troublesome children, Novem sure was a kiss ass back in the day. Eventually, he had the surprising honor of being asked to be one of Zero's bodyguards to one of the congregations held on the Waking World every so often. Novem couldn't believe his luck, and practically buzzed with excitement the entire time because while it was one thing to hear all about it, it was another thing entirely to get to finally experience the place that the other races called "Flurutus". All the colors, all the sights, all the smells... and all of the Draco that decided to attack the congregation. Novem doubted that he would have survived that mess if it hadn't been for the fact his "magic" sponged up the magic others used on him to a degree and then expel that energy back out. He saw far better than he die that day like they were nothing, his mother in tears... and yet somehow, he came out of it not quite as afraid as everyone else, but struck by a question. Why? Why had Syhomn wanted to rip out the figurative beating heart of the world by killing so many at a time meant for peace and conversation between all races? The question kept him from returning to the Wanderer's Palace. Novem thought it would only be a few months. Instead, he never did go back. It wasn't that he failed to find the answer to the question. That was ultimately an easy answer: Syhomn had wanted chaos. It was how he had interpreted that answer. For Novem, that "chaos" meant breaking free of the rules and boundaries that had been sitting on his life and sucking up what he had wanted to do like some kind of leech. Now that he'd seen Flurutus for himself, he knew that Zero had been absolutely correct about it being dangerous, but she had missed the fact that the danger was what made it wondrous. It was what made it alive, because that danger filled it with endless possibility and potential for something new and more curious than the last thing to spring forth. Novem couldn't leave that. While he didn't want to start attempting slaughter people to invoke fear and cause turmoil, he could have his own little bit of chaos for himself by just actually doing what he wanted. Centuries later, Novem still follows that thinking. He's aware that his interpretation at the time was pretty damn artistic, but he really could care less. He enjoys his life as it is, going from place to place, following his whims to his heart's content, regardless of the consequences. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RPCs Category:Travelers Category:Genesis Category:Unaffiliated Category:Corcairi-Dhearg Category:FlurutusSeries